Surf's Up
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: Dawn was having the best summer of her life. Just surfing and hanging with her friend Ash. But when her Aunt arrives to take Dawn to a prestigious university the two must go there separate ways. But when she goes for one last wave she finds herself in Ash's favorite movie! But when the two disrupt the destiny between the main characters, they have to save the movie.
1. The wave

**What's up guys? Yeah I know. I have like what 9 freakin stories now. Alright Well I'm going to manage all my stories. This story is based off Teen Beech Movie. I was watching Disney Channel when this started playing. I was like oh yay High School Musical over again. **

**So anyway I watched this movie and it wasn't bad. It was about these two surfers who go get stuck in this really cheesy 1960's movie. And they mess up the "destiny" of the two lovers who are on opposite gangs.**

**I decided to turn it into a Pokémon fic. It contains loads of Contestshpping. Loads and loads of Pearlshpping. Some Advancedshipping and Some Drew x Dawn.**

**Here are the characters**

**Ash- Brady**

**Dawn-Mack**

**Drew-Tanner**

**May- Lela**

**Gary-Secat**

**Misty-Giggles**

**Butchy-Paul **

**Cheechee- Angie**

**Strus-Kenny**

**Sparkplug-Leaf**

**Dr. Fusion-Professor Birch**

**Les Camembert- Giovanni**

**So here is the first chapter**

* * *

Dawn was having the best summer of her life. She got go out and do her favorite activity: Surfing. And even better. She got to do it with Ash. She and her best friend Ash lived by the water.

The two where holding sitting on the lifeguard chair where Ash occasional worked cuddling with each other.

Ash was adopted by her grandpa after his parents died. They both lived in a beach house by Sunnyshore bay. Dawn though had a something she needs to tell Ash. She just didn't know what to do. So when Ash asked her on their first "date" She had to tell him

They spent the whole day just surfing and having fun. They ended the day walking along the beach holding hands. "Can you believe there talking about 30ft waves?" Dawn said looking at her phone for the weather forecast for tomorrow.

"Summers not over yet!" Ash yelled at the ocean.

"Listen Ash, I need to tell you something" Dawn started.

"Wait, hold that thought". Ash sniffed the air. "I'm hungry; let's go back to the shack. I'll race you" Ash said racing toward the shabby shack.

Dawn just walked carefully. "All common you can run faster than that "Ash said walking into the house with Dawn. " Ash, I really need to tell you something" Dawn said

"No way" Ash said as he heard a familiar tune. He ran into the living room where Dawn's grandpa was watching a movie. "I can't believe you're watching this without me he said.

"Well it's just getting good" grandpa said both turned to the screen where some old looking surfers where signing.

_Surf, surf (woooooooo)_

_Surf, surf crazy_

_Ride the perfect wave_

_Say hi to the sky_

_Surf, sun, sand_

_It's a bikini wonderland_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Surf, surf crazy_

"Oh yeah, Surf and Turf War" They both said fist pumping.

"Definitely the best movie ever made" Ash said with grandpa nodding in agreement

"The two leads must unite the surfers and the bikers together in order to stop an evil millionaire from turning their hangout into a resort.

Dawn just rolled her eyes. She thought the movie was childish and stupid. "How can you guys like this silliness" Dawn said.

"Because, it's always summer and everyone just sings and surfs" Ash said.

"My favorite scene is when the two leads eyes meet" Ash said as the screen changed to a girls signing on a stage. The lead singer wore a red dress and had brown eyes.

"There she is, May, the lead girl and sister of the lead biker, Paul" Grandpa said. Ash saw a boy with green hair leaning against a ledge. "And there is Drew the leader of the surfers" Ash said. The girls where signing:

_And now I'm falling for ya_

_Falling for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Falling for ya_

_Falling for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm falling for you_

At the last falling for you. May tripped and Drew caught her. Suddenly two hands pulled them both away. "Hey get your hands off my baby sister" Paul the lead biker said pulling May away.

"And get your baby sisters hands off our boarding buddy" Gary Drew's best friend said.

"Man I love this part." Ash said "the two gangs start in a dance off and the Surf and Turf war begins.

"I can't believe you guys, I mean look at the movie they probably can't surf" Dawn said. She heard a knock and went to get the door "And they come out of the water with their hair dry." Dawn said opening the door

It was her aunt and she had a stern look on her face. "Surprise, Dawn" She said. Dawn looked scared to approach her. "C'mon aren't you going to give your aunt a hug" she said. Dawn walked over to her uneasily and hugged her

"What are you doing here?" Dawn said.

Ash and Dawn's grandpa walked into the room. "Oh hello Dad" Dawn's Aunt said hugging her grandpa. "I have come to pick up Dawn" She said "Where leaving"

"I thought we were leaving in a week" Dawn said

"No, where leaving tomorrow to Jublifne University, the most prestigious, and expensive school"

Ash had a look of confusion and anger on his face. "Dawn, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?" He said. Dawn was about to answer but Ash just looked away. "No, I already know" he said before walking out.

"Ash" She said

Her Aunt turned to her and said "Pack your things tonight, we leave at 11:00 tomorrow" she said before leaving. Dawn left the building to go see Ash

She saw him sitting near the beach as the sunset appeared. She sat down next to him. "What do you want" he said

"Ash, I want to talk"

"About your future." He snorted.

"It wasn't my choice to make!" She yelled at Ash. He just turned away." Then why are you leaving" he said

"After my mom died my aunt said I could live here until I graduate high school" Dawn looked at Ash.

"I just can't believe you're going" Ash said before leaving.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Dawn was packing. She put all items she needed, clothes, laptop, etc. Everything she didn't needed was going into the trunk near her bed. She decided she would give it to her children. Once she was sure she was done packing she walked out.

Ash and her grandpa weren't up yet. She went to the counter and saw a note. It was definitely from Ash since his handwriting stinks. She picked it up and on the back side was a picture of Ash with his arm around Dawn smiling. On the front side it said.

"Remember?"

Dawn tried to fight her tears she took the photo and put it in the trunk. She turned around to see that she didn't pack her surf suit. "Just one wave" she said.

She put it on and went to grab her board. She was about to pick her usually when she saw the family board.

Her granddad had always said about the board and its powers with destiny. "It's my destiny to ride this board" She said picking it up and taking it out.

She walked out to the crisp white sand beach. Everything looked calm except the clouds. She saw People on the waves getting wipeouts.

She took a breath and saw Ash standing next to her. "Where's your flight" He said

"I'm going for one last wave". She said. Ash snorted and walked away. Dawn was scanning the water looking for the right one.

She scanned a little bit more and saw the perfect one. It Was HUGE. Dawn ran to the water going against the crowd. She saw that the closer the wave, the more people where running away from it. Sensing that something was wrong Dawn was about to turn around.

She saw Ash's face. She knew he would be still happy for her if she did ride the wave. She nodded and swam out.

Ash's face drained. He was hoping she would see him and go back. Just then Dawn's granddad approached him.

"She's got that sprit" he said and Ash nodded in agreement. He turned his head to her and saw a wave nearly overtake her.

"Whoa! She's got get out of there!" Ash said. He scanned the beach line looking for a board. Then something caught his eye. Instead of a board there was a jet ski. Ash worked as a lifeguard for the beach sometimes so he had full access to it.

He approached it and got on. Some guys were yelling "go get her" and stuff like that but Ash ignored them.

Dawn was still trying to conquer the wave. But every other wave kept on pulling her back. She saw a jet ski approach her and nearly smiled when she saw Ash was on it.

"Dawn, get out of the water. NOW!" he said approaching her. Dawn ignored him and swam even closer to the wave. "Girls" Ash said

Dawn kept swimming toward the wave she got up on the massive wave. She tried to get as straight as she could. Instead she was pulled under.

"DAWN!" Ash yelled diving in after her.

Dawn saw Ash dive in after her before her eyes fell asleep.

* * *

Two heads bobbed out of the water. It was Ash holding on to Dawn. Dawn awoke to see the ocean. Except it was clear and there was no waves at all.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked. She saw the family board and swam to it. "Great, I can't see shore" Ash said.

Dawn spotted some land. "Ash looks over there" Ash turned his head and saw the same patch of land. "Let's go" he said as they paddled.

It took some time but they finally ended up on a beach. "Where are we" Dawn asked but she was cut off by seeing a redhead being thrown in the air.

"No way" Ash said

**Okay that's the end. I plan the next chapter to be up soon so stay tuned. Please look at my other stories and Review, Favorite, and Follow for all of them. I hope this chapter was appealing to you because I liked it.**

**Surf's up!**


	2. Crusin for some Surfin

**HANG TEN GUYS**. **Well I have decided to** **write the next chapter now so here it is. The story now gets good from here so I hope you guys will enjoy it. It took me a long time to see this movie for this portion so most of it is from memory**

**The summary for the last chapter is that Ash and Dawn where having a great summer until Dawn's Aunt tells Dawn she has to go. The next day she decides to go for one last wave and ends up going down with Ash.**

**So that's the summary and I hope you guys got it. **

**I do not own Pokémon or Teen Beach Movie.**

* * *

"No way" Ash said. "What do you mean" Dawn asked she was cut off by seeing a car pull up. She saw many people get out of the car including the main guy Drew. He had a smile on his face

Drew got up and sang

_Blue sky_

_Gentle breeze_

_What a day_

_Time to play_

_No more complications_

_From now on_

_just good vibrations_

_On my way_

_feelin' fine_

_I can see my reflection_

_In my surfboard's shine_

_I can hardly wait_

_to cause a commotion_

_Come on everyone_

_Jump into the ocean_

_Flyin' high_

_Just outta reach_

_No ands, ifs, buts_

_we're nuts for the beach_

Ash and Dawn where standing in awe. "What do we do" Dawn asked

"Have fun!" Ash said running into the crowd. Dawn watched as Ash moved with the crowd perfectly

_Surf, surf (woooooooo)_

_Surf, surf crazy_

_Ride the perfect wave_

_Say hi to the sky_

_Surf, sun, sand_

_It's a bikini wonderland_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Surf, surf crazy_

_The radio blasts_

_And here's the plan_

_We'll soak up the sun_

_And get the ultimate tan_

_We can hardly wait_

_To show our devotion_

_Here we go again_

_Into the ocean_

_Now's the time_

_so here's the speech_

_No rules at all_

_have a ball at the beach_

Dawn was standing in the middle and watching As Ash made a fool of him self.

_Surf, surf (woooooooo)_

_Surf, surf crazy_

_Ride the perfect wave_

_Say hi to the sky_

_Surf, sun, sand_

_It's a bikini wonderland_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Surf, surf crazy_

_Burgers hot_

_Water warm_

_A cool seaside bash_

_Catch a wave_

_Turn it up_

_Make a splash_

_Make a splash_

_Make a splash_

_Owww_

Somebody pulled Dawn into the mix and the next thing she knew she was in a line going under a limbo poll

_I'm Drew_

The main character sang while going underneath the poll

Everyone behind him followed

_Gary_

_Misty_

_Tracey_

_Melody_

_Ash_

_..._

When it got to Dawn she just stared and paused. Not knowing what to say.

_I'm Dawn_

Just then the group handed down a bucket of water right until Ash sprayed Dawn with it.

_Cowabunga attack!_

_Surf, surf (wooooo)_

_Surf, surf crazy_

_Ride the perfect wave_

_Say hi to the sky_

_Surf, sun, sand_

_It's a bikini wonderland_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Surf, surf crazy!_

On the last crazy everyone fell down on the sand

Ash and Dawn where about to move when everyone put on sun glasses. Just then everyone got up and ran to a hut wit then name Cowabunga shack.

"Crazy, right?" Ash said to Dawn. She shook her head no.

Ash followed while pulling Dawn by the hand. Everyone was already in by the time Ash and Dawn went in

"Awesome" Ash said. Everyone turned to him. " Uh, I mean cool" the surfers still gave him a werid look.

"Uh, yo dawg?" Ash said. "Well look what we have here". Gary said "A couple of washed up seaweed" Everyone in the room laughed. "Where are you cats from?" Gary asked

"Um, where from not faraway" Ash said at the same time as Dawn said " faraway". Dawn then tried to correct the misunderstanding.

"What we meant to say is that where faraway but not faraway. Gary was about to talk when he heard a engine roar"

All the surfers dived to the side while Ash pulled Dawn behind a curtain. The doors where filled with smoke.

Just then a girl walked in. It was Angie, Paul's girlfriend. Just then a boy walked and combed his hair. It was Kenny. One more girl walked in and Ash identified her as Leaf.

Then the motor could be heard and Paul the lead biker appeared. Behind him were about 20 more bikers

"That's Paul, the lead biker" Ash said to Dawn. "He and his gang the Rattata never trust the surfers"

Dawn realized what was going on "So we landed in the middle of a Surf and Turf War?" She said Ash nodded.

"Great" Dawn said. The two paid attention to the conversation.

"Surfers" Paul said and the Surfers turned to Paul. "I knew something was fishy"

"Rattata" Gary said. The group turned to the suffers " I knew I should have laid some traps".

"Why don't you make like the ocean and wave goodbye" Angie said.

"Paulie wants this place all to himself" she said

"Yeah the surfers want this place all to them self" Kenny said stupidly

" I don't care, Cowabunga shack is the perfect place to hang out and we want all to ourselves" he said

"That might not probably be" Paul said sticking a finger in Gary's gut. Just then Drew made his way to Gary's side. "Excuse me" he said until he got to Paul. "What?" he said

"I'll tell you what" Paul said snapping his fingers at the jukebox . Ash and Dawn saw May put in the quarter and hit the jukebox.

Paul started snapping his fingers and with the beat. He started siging

_You better run, run, run, here we come_

_Revving our engines under the sun_

_You're cruisin' for a bruisin'_

_Ooh, keeping it cool, smooth and steady_

_Slick back hair, man, things are getting heavy_

_You're cruisin' for a bruisin'_

_Two wheels and an open road_

_Wrapped in leather and ready to go_

_Don't stop,stop the music_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want_

_Anytime we want...oh yeah, oh yeah_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day_

_We're not gonna live any other day_

May who was sitting with the biker girls sang

_Bubblegum, cherry pop go to the hop_

_Hangin' with my brother_

_Cause his friends are so hot_

_While they're cruisin' for some bruisin'_

Dawn looked to the side and noticed Ash wasn't there. She looked at the stage and Saw Ash dressed up like a biker with sunglasses on siging

_Alright,_

_I went to the drive and what did I see_

_A hundred little betties all staring at me_

_I was cruisin' for some lovin'_

_I got these two wheels and an open road_

_Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go_

_Don't stop,stop the music_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want_

_Anytime we want... oh yeah, oh yeah_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_No, we're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way_

_1, 2, 1-2-3_

_Who, who, who's riding with me_

_I got a gang full of bruisers all cruisin with me_

_And we're tearin up_

_We're tearin up_

_We're tearin up the streets, oooo_

Everything stopped as Ash combed his hair. He put on his sunglasses and the song started again.

_Don't stop, stop the music_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want_

_Anytime we want..oh yeah,oh yeah_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_Don't stop,stop the music_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want_

_Anytime we want... oh yeah, oh yeah_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_No we're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way, oooo_

Ash sang the last line sliding down the stage. Dawn approached him and said "You couldn't help yourself could you" she said.

"I've always wanted to be in that number" he said

The two got up and Ash got changed back into his surfer gear. The two were about to leave when Gary, Drew, Misty, Tracey, and Melody all approached them.

"Yo, you dudes are totally invited to our hoedown" tonight Gary said.

"We except" Ash said before Dawn could object

Gary and Drew and their friends all cheered "Cowabunga"

After they left Dawn turned to Ash. "Okay" that's weird

Dawn then turned to Ash and said "Remember that movie about the robot who drank liquor from an abandoned spaceship, turned into a vampire middle school teacher who taught the entire school how to salsa dance, and then went on to win the regional championship?

"Yeah." Ash said

"That movie made more sense than this. "

"What are you saying?" ash asked "Where stuck in another demission and your idea is to Party!"

"Yeah!" Ash said. Just then it turned night and Ash and Dawn where wearing different kind of clothes.

"Okay that is weird" Ash said

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try to get the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**SURF'S UP!**


End file.
